Duplicity
by Reuben deFlash
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has commited great evil in the past, but when faced with a victim of his worst sins, he must be held accountable as she decides whether he deserves her compassion or whether revenge will cloud her judgement. R&R please. Rated T for safety
1. Too Much Heart

Duplicity

Chapter 1 – Too Much Heart

A woman in a robe waited nervously for the sound of approaching footsteps in the dark street but there was no sound, save the light drizzle of rain. Pulling the cloak tighter around her face and trying to ignore the cold chill she felt in her body, the woman stepped back into the shadows to find some shelter. It was dark within the alleyway, with no street lamps to illuminate the wet cobbles, and what little light there was came from a partially hidden moon. The clouds were doing their best to cover the rays from the slivery orb and she begun to wonder if she'd misunderstood his message.

He was very late after all.

Checking her pocket watch and seeing that it was just a little after two in the morning, she decided it would be best to give up all together, that he was not coming; so, turning on her heels, she headed towards the exit if the narrow pass and back to her home where she could try to catch a few hours restless sleep plagued by worry.

She heard the footsteps then, quick and sharp on the stone street, preceded by the sound of billowing wind. Someone had apparated behind her. "Nell," a voice called out, deep and silky in the darkness. "Where on earth are you off to?"

She turned to see him, standing quite still and seemingly untouched by the steady barrage of fine rain, and staring at her expectantly. He was wearing all black; customary for a Death Eater, but he did not wear a cloak and his face was not concealed by a hood. Nell stepped forward and back into the alley to see him clearly, until she was only a foot away. He drew toward her and pulled her hood back gently, tutting. "Let me see your pretty face, Nell," he reprimanded, raising an eyebrow. She tried to look as brave as she felt but her body betrayed her; she shook all over and struggled to find her voice. He was intimidating, even more so at night; his blonde hair hung about his face and his smirk frightened her.

"You were late," she started but he raised a hand. "My apologies; I had matters to take care of before our meeting. Did you bring what I asked for?" he asked, beginning to pace around her still form. She trembled a little and drew a deep breath before answering.

"I need to know that my family will be safe," she said in a firm voice. "I need you to guarantee their safety before I give you anything." He stopped; she didn't see him but she heard his footsteps halt and felt him lean closer to her. "You're not in a position to bargain," he said in a low soft voice by her ear, which tickled her neck. He fiddled with a strand of her hair before laying it to rest on her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"You _need_ something from me, and you hold my family's lives in your hand – I would consider this a perfect situation for a bargain to be struck." Nell was surprised at how confident she sounded. The man walked around to face her once more, surveying her with a curious expression as if he too was surprised at her new found boldness, and even admired it. This curious thing before him was most intriguing. "You propose that I..." he said after a while.

"I 'propose' that you let my family go free."

"In exchange for the item."

"Lucius," she pleaded. "It's not difficult to understand." He smiled. "Very well," he sighed. "Your family are being released as we speak."

She looked at him hopefully. "They are?"

"They're of little use to us now," he said examining his hand, and then looking at the dark haired woman. "Besides, the item is of grave importance to the Dark Lord."

She looked apprehensive so he stepped a little closer. "You have played your part well; now please, give me what is mine. I have done my side of your bargain." His face was calm, friendly even, and his words soft and clear in the dreary night. She felt hypnotised by him. So knowing for certain he would kill her if she tried to run without giving him what he came here for, she reached inside her cloak to where she was keeping a small leather side bag. Opening it, she put her hand in to pull out what she was looking for. Lucius' eyes darted from her face to the bag with a gleam of excitement.

It was a small leather bound package, no bigger than a matchbox but it was heavy and around it was a cord that glimmered in the dim light. Lucius breathed deeply and smelt the fresh rain. Nell held it out to him, though he was barely a foot away and wrapping his fingers around hers, he took it with a nod.

"Much obliged, dear Nell," he said with a crooked smile, before pocketing it. She closed her eyes with a frown. "What have I done?" she murmured.

"The right thing for your family," he replied, checking his own watch. "Which is what I can always count on you for Nell. Doing the right thing. You are uncommonly kind."

She didn't reply.

"I will pass on your regards to your father. It is he who misses you the most I believe, though I rarely venture into Bellatrix' House of Pain." He had a nasty glint in his eye and in his expression also, and Nell looked up at him, confused.

"What?"

"Your sister and mother, of course," he continued. "Have been dead for weeks, but you would not have come had you known _that_."

"But you said," she spluttered, feeling her breath grow quick and the world shake beneath her.

"I know what I _said_," Lucius retorted, with a raised eyebrow. "But I'm hardly known for being trustworthy. I'm surprised you believed me when I said your family were free to go. With so little effort or persuasion. I thought I was going to have to talk you into it," he said laughing. Lucius tutted his tongue and shook his head. "Nell, Nell, Nell. I would have thought you were smarter than that."

She was on the verge of tears and pulled her wand from her robe. He slowly drew his. "You're going to kill me?" he asked with a faint smile.

She shook.

Before she could move, he muttered "_Expelliarmus," _and her wand flew from her hand violently into his own. Examining it, he threw it behind him and returned his gaze back to her.

"You liar! You murderer!" she cried, feeling her knees grow weak.

"Ah no," he raised a finger on the hand that didn't hold his wand. "I didn't actually kill them; that was all Bellatrix' doing. You should direct your fury towards my dear sister-in-law..."

He didn't finish his sentence because Nell, unable to take any more, had launched herself at him, not taking into account he was a grown man with a wand and she was completely defenceless. Struggling with him briefly, he disarmed her easily, with little effort and no magic. He held her by her wrists and smirked at her attempts to break free. "And everyone will be so mad at you for what you've done," he said sadly. "I could kill you now if you'd like," he said, very quietly and close to her face, examining her pained expression with his cold eyes, "to save you the shame?" he paused. "No, I've always liked you, Nell. I'd rather you lived, for my own amusement." She snarled at him and struggled once more but he grew tired and threw her down, into the wet floor. As she spluttered and tried to gather herself up from the puddles, he crouched down and pushed her back into the water. "Thank you _so much_, for being entirely co-operative," he sneered.

He rose and turned with a sweeping of his black robes, and began to walk away from her. Nell scappled to her knees coughing, her body racked with sobs she couldn't keep in any longer. "You..." she tried to say. "You won't get away with this...if I have to learn to fight...I will kill you."

He stopped, sighed and looked down at the thin woman who was glaring up at him with utter contempt. Lucius smiled at her. "No, you won't. You'll never be able to kill me. Because Nell, you have something rare and it'll be your undoing. You have an unfailing conscience and a good heart. You always believe the best in people. Your moral fibre is resolute," he said running his fingers through his hair. "And it is because of this that you will not be able to bring yourself to kill me. Or anyone. It is because of this that you are weak." He sneered at her. "And it is because I do not have this that I will always overcome you." he turned once more, for the final time. It had stopped raining now and the air was crisp and cool. He returned his wand to its sheath and prepared to apparate. "Don't ever change, Nell," he laughed, before disappearing in a dark wisp of cloud and leaving her alone.

Nell cried in anguish. She had been so foolish; he had the item and her family were dead. Dumbledore would be furious with her when she returned, and it was not easy for the great wizard to become mad. She had been treacherous and now, they had been set back in the battle against Voldemort. She shook with cold and rage, and realised that her cloak and dress were soaked to the skin with rain and muddy water from the street. She so wanted revenge but he was right; she had never killed anyone nor intended to. She had joined the Order because of her sense of justice. And she knew so little about duelling. If he'd have wanted to, Lucius Malfoy could have ended her life in a second.

That ended now. She rose from the ground and leaned against the wall for support, trying to catch her erratic breath. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her body violently and leave her there. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and stumbled forward to pick up her wand, and, finding it in the dark with her fingers, she pocketed it. Ignoring her aching heart, she left the alley, storming through the streets of London in a blind rage before she could find the courage to venture home. But by then she had decided her path. If she had to kill a thousand Death Eaters before she got to him so be it. She would do the very opposite of what he said; she would change and she would destroy him.


	2. Changeling

Duplicity

Chapter 2 – Changeling

Five years later

Lucius Malfoy eyed the building he stood in shrewdly and wondered truly if this was where the people who opposed the Dark Lord really work from. He had been to Grimmauld Place many times in his youth – it had been known then as the "most ancient and noble house of Black" – but it lacked all the royalty and characteristics it had once had. In the care of the man who despised his family and all it stood for, Sirius Black had let it fall to ruin; a grimy desolate hole. Yet, he supposed, in the eyes of everyone else, there was warmth and laughter; the sound of children laughing as they played a game, men joking in another room. Was that..._singing_, he could hear? He suddenly felt unwell, which was uncharacteristic for him.

Dumbledore gestured him through to what appeared to be the living room; again, it was much changed with bright candles flickering everywhere and Christmas decorations. Lucius hated Christmas. He suddenly wondered why he had come, and, as if sensing his discomfort, Dumbledore laid a withered hand on his arm and said," Don't worry, Lucius. This is merely a stopping place until I can procure you a safe house."

"It isn't safe here?" Lucius asked, mustering a smirk, and shirking Dumbledore's touch. Dumbledore said nothing. It wasn't safe to keep Lucius here, is what he meant. There was a very real possibility that he was still lying in it all. After all, he had not been known for his trustworthiness, had he?

Suddenly, people from all available doors and passages entered the sitting room. They had known they were coming but still, some of them could not hide their disapproval as they walked by. Sirius Black had to fight every fibre in his body not to hit him, and it was Molly Weasley who put herself between them. She was a formidable woman and she doubted Sirius would try to get through her. The children, Harry Potter and his friends, had always looked at him that way. But of course, they had known Draco and they were far from being friends.

"You brought him then," Arthur Weasley said cheerfully although truthfully he hated the man also. Lucius ad belittled his existence from the moment they met each other although the Weasleys were just as much pure bloods as he was. Dumbledore smiled kindly, as was his way, and nodded. "It would appear so, wouldn't it? He won't be here long. I just need to see if I can contact Nell."

Familiarity stirred in Lucius but it passed as quickly as it had come so he dismissed it and sat down by the fire, trying desperately to ignore the inquiring stares from the room. He heard Potter mutter something to the red haired girl; she nodded with distaste. He didn't care. He was past caring now.

"_Father! Help me!"_

The same haunting echoes that had been playing through his mind since last week shook through him unexpectedly but, clearing his throat, Lucius managed to shake them away. He was tired and unsettled and he wanted his own home and his own bed. He pinched the skin between his eyes.

Dumbledore re-entered and offered Lucius a drink but he didn't take one. His stomach was churning and short of drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey by himself, there was little he could do. "Nell shall be arriving in a moment," Dumbledore said gravely.

Sirius snorted. "I don't know what you expect, old man. She'll go crazy and all your hard work protecting him will have been a waste when she rips his head off." Lucius' eyes flicked towards Sirius' face; the dark haired man's eyes were narrowed with contempt and his body language was hostile. Lucius sighed and lifted his chin slightly. "There's no need to get nasty, Black. I'll be gone soon."

"Yeah, and not soon enough if you ask me, Malfoy," Sirius spat. "I resented having you in my house when we were young, and I sure as hell object to it now."

The sound of someone apparating into the foyer of the old house interrupted them and seconds later, the door opened to reveal a young woman in a cloak looking thunderous and breathing heavily. There was snow in her hair. Her eyes fell first to Dumbledore who looked grave and then immediately to Lucius. He recognised her now; the deep feeling of familiarity he had felt before smacked him in the face as he watched her eyes narrow, emblazoned with fury. "Lucius Malfoy," she said, her tone not as venomous as he expected, instead she spoke blankly as if it was not a great horror to come face to face with the man who had ruined her.

"Nell Blakely," he replied coolly. "This is an unexpected surprise." He looked to Albus accusingly.

Physically, she had not changed a great deal in the five years. Admittedly she was a mite taller, and her face was more womanly than the barely adult girl he had encountered five years ago. But her eyes were wild with fury and he could see in them that she was not the naive girl he had left in the alleyway.

She looked to Dumbledore, who looked back to him. "Nell has agreed to let you stay with her," the old man said. Lucius could not hide his surprise.

"With all due respect," Lucius said with a smirk. "I don't think it would be wise for me to stay with Miss Blakely."

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "Why? Are you afraid of me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You _did_ say you would kill me if you ever saw me again. Forgive me for being apprehensive about being in your presence."

She shrugged and looked away. "I've moved on; maybe you should. Or has my being here prickled your conscience?"

"I think we both remember our discussion with regards to my conscience," he said stiffly, sneering at her before casting a glare to Dumbledore. "This is your idea of protection? I came to you in desperation and you send me to _her_? I think I've been punished enough."

Nell laughed bitterly. "Some may argue you have gotten away lightly." The man ignored her but looked at Dumbledore pointedly as if to show his point had been proven. "Nell," the old wizard said, taking her gently by the arm. "May I have a talk with you in the other room?" She nodded obligingly and turned on her heels, striding out, leaving an awkward silence.

"What is it Albus?" she asked impatiently, but her face softened as her bright eyes met the Professors blue ones.

"You seem a little agitated, dear," Dumbledore smiled. "You don't have to take him on if you don't want."

She sighed; a sigh that seemed to encompass a thousand feelings in one deep breath. "Look," she said with a raised eyebrow. "I _know _that I messed up all those years ago. I shouldn't have trusted him. But I was young and foolish."

"And you're still angry with him over your family's death."

"Who wouldn't be?" she said, her voice growing louder as her temper rose also. Nell calmed herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I want a chance to prove myself."

"You've proved yourself to the Order a hundred times over." He paused examining her face. "I have to be certain that you will do your duty to protect him," Dumbledore warned. "That this isn't some chance for you to wreak five years worth of revenge."

Nell paused before answering; if she was honest, the biggest reason she wanted Lucius Malfoy where she could see him was so that she could find some unimaginable way to punish him for what he did, whether it was by his hands her parents and sister died or not. However, she had let the Order down five years ago, and struggled to work her way back into their favour ever since, excluding Dumbledore of course who was ever forgiving, although he had been what can only be described as livid at the time.

"I can do this," she said. "On my honour. I've been given the means and although I can't deny I don't like the man…" - loathe was probably a better word – "he's under your protection and I respect _you_."

Dumbledore touched her face gently and she noticed how cool his fingers were. "I knew you were capable of this. I have every faith in you."

She smiled and headed towards the sitting room. "I'm glad someone does." She paused again. "You can't expect me to be kind to him though."

Dumbledore stared at her with a non committal expression. "Your conduct is up to you to decided Eleanor," she winced as he used her full name, "but I merely ask that you do not kill him." Nell saw his eyes were teasing and she rolled hers. "There's no chance of that, once we're Bound."

The old man looked at her with an almost disapproving eye. "Nell, once again, I must say…if you are unsure as to your own ability…"

She waved a hand and put the other one on the latch of the door. "I was just teasing. Sorry, Albus."

They walked back into the room to find it unchanged; Lucius still by the fire, gazing off somewhere with a frown, and the rest of the Order seething quietly with distrust. Nell cast Sirius a look, which he returned; he understood her entirely and felt the same outrage she had initially.

"Lucius," Dumbledore said kindly, and Nell realised how much she hated hearing people treat him with kindness. "You must come with us now. I will take you to Nell's house." Lucius raised an eyebrow but still stood up slowly. "Very well," he said wearily as if it were him that were doing them a great service. Nell narrowed her eyes.

"I have to speak to Sirius first," she said coolly, "Please excuse me."

She strode over to the dark haired man who embraced her. "Where is Hester?" he asked, wearing an anxious expression. He put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the corner of the room, where they could talk more privately. Their company's eyes followed them. "Hester and Roman are still in the East, with my Uncle," she murmured. Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "They're well but detained for the time being. Roman has made some headway with Uncle and should be back soon."

"Remus will be pleased to know that; he's been driving me crazy asking questions all the time, as if I'd heard anything," he chuckled grimly.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"Full moon tonight."

"Of course." She paused and plunged a hand into one of the pockets of her robe. "Hester asked me to give this to you before she went. It was too risky sending an Owl from the East, but she knew that you would like to hear something. This one is for Remus," she added, pulling out another envelope. He smiled and took the crumpled letters - one with his name on it; the elegant script across the page instantly recognisable as Hester's. "Thank you," he whispered, pocketing it.

Nell nodded and moved away but he caught her arm. "Look, are you alright with this?" There was no denying what he meant but 'this'. She glanced at Lucius, who was standing by the Professor with his eyes cast downwards. "Not really," she whispered. "But I owe Albus everything, and he has asked me to protect him."

"But he's a Death Eater."

"You think I don't know that!" she hissed. "Believe me, I'd sooner Bind myself to Voldemort; at least he didn't manipulate me and have my family put to death. No, that was all Blondie's doing," she said bitterly.

"I'm worried about you. By Binding yourself to him, you can't harm him," he warned, his dark hair falling about his face as he took her by the arms.

"Did Albus put you up to this?"

"I'm serious, Nell," Sirius laughed. "You'll be joined. His desires, your desires. His pain, your pain." He paused and looked at her with realisation dawning on his face. "That's why you're doing it! You want him to feel your pain!"

"Yeah, and I hope he damn well chokes on it," Nell smiled sweetly, gritting her teeth. She slapped his arm and moved away. "I'll see you some other time, old friend." He shook his head and went to stand by the window, pulling out his envelope.

"Ok then," Nell grimaced, facing the Professor, rather than Lucius. "Let's go."

****

They touched down in the middle of a snowstorm; the wind began lapping at their faces immediately and whipping their robes around them. Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked to Albus who was smiling and heading up the hill. White flakes almost hid Nell from view but her cold glare, icier than the snow, bore into Lucius' back.

"What a pleasant area you live in," he commented snidely.

"It's not always like this, pretty boy," she sneered, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Now move it. I'm freezing."

Lucius began to make way up the hill, not really knowing to what direction he was headed apart from the glowing square ahead of the old man, which he assumed must be a window. "I find you much changed, Nell," he began, wincing slightly as the snow hit his face. "You've become quite cold. I guess all the talk about conscience and heart was for nothing."

She ignored him and trudged through the snow. "I don't find you changed at all," she muttered.

They walked in silence until Lucius snapped his head back and glowered at her. "I fail to understand, Miss Blakely, where in all this you're benefitting. You've made your feelings perfectly clear. Why offer me protection?"

She returned his steely glare and levelled up to him. "Make no mistake; I am not doing this for you. I'm repaying my debt to Albus for the _stupid_ mistake I made five years ago, in trusting you." Lucius smirked. "Yes, I was naive. Yes, I was ruled by my heart. But not anymore. So don't expect any kindness, or sympathy for whatever terrible situation you've gotten yourself into because I despise you. Entirely. And as for how this benefits me, well, you'll find out soon enough," she sneered, turning her back on him, wrapping her cloak tighter around her and walking ahead.

Lucius' face had grown grim and was hard set. "My son was killed," She stopped, horrified and spun on her heels in the howling wind to look at him. He was staring at her with such ferocity she felt frightened, but behind the face, his eyes were cold and blank. "There is little you could do to me that would hurt me," he murmured, brushing past her and heading to the small house on the top of the hill.


	3. Bound

A/N: _Hey just a note to say, sorry about the delay and also - for those of you not familiar with the 'East', it's a fictional place first devised by nikki_of_stormhold in her FF 'Choices' (which is awesome by the way - check it out) and so the kudos has to go to her for it. However, we did have some really long discussions about it and the ideas in my FF are my own e.g. 'binding' and the High Wizard. Thanks. RdF_

Duplicity

Chapter 3 - Bound

The house was impossible to see in the midst of the swirling blizzard, and so Lucius just followed the Professor to the door. Light spilled out from inside onto the white ground, illuminating his snow covered boots, and he proceeded to enter the threshold of what he would be calling his home for the foreseeable future. Once Nell was inside, and shaking the snow off her cloak gruffly, Dumbledore shut the door against the wind. His half moon glasses had steamed up immediately in the warmth of the house.

From what Lucius could gather, and he was much to cold to think, they were in the kitchen of a small cottage; a comfortable room, with a wooden table in its centre, and dim lighting. Nell waved a hand and the room lit up, casting more features of it into light; the counters were sparse, save a kettle and a toaster, and the normal things found in a Muggle kitchen. Lucius scanned the room quickly. The place was pristine. It was quite possible she kept a house elf.

"How homely," he said snidely, not meeting Nell's eyes, for he knew they would be filled with rage. He smiled and moved through from the kitchen to a foyer, where there was a small wooden staircase and very little room to move. _This is a far cry from Malfoy Manor_, he thought to himself, looking up the stairs briefly. It was darker up there.

"Move on through, Lucius," Dumbledore urged gently, gesturing towards a door. Twisting the knob, and pushing it gently, Lucius found himself in the sitting room; a roaring fire already in the hearth and books everywhere. Lined up along the many bookcases the small room could accommodate, stacked up on the coffee tables, and open – spine upward in some cases – on the soft armchairs. A landscape painting hung above the fireplace of a seaside setting, and a tiny white cottage upon the cliff. He supposed that must be where he found himself presently.

He bent over slightly to examine a book, and then reached out to touch one, but was pulled back by Nell's sharp voice. "Don't! Don't you touch anything," she warned.

"Really," Lucius sighed. "You're being childish."

"Albus..."

"For the moment Lucius," the older wizard said wearily. "Just try to stay your curiosity."

The floorboards creaked as he stepped in further. There was going to be no discretion here, he discovered, when everything either made a noise of shook as you touched it. Nell and Dumbledore followed him in, closed the door, all the while the woman eyeing him warily. Once again he questioned why on earth she had agreed to have him here, if she was so set against him.

"Can I offer you a drink Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Nell answered over the top of the Professor. "Let's just get on with this. Then I can go to bed." True, she looked weary as she pinched the skin between her eyes. "Hobey should have set up a room for him," she added, looking at Albus but speaking so quietly it was almost to herself. _Ah, _Lucius thought,_ then I am to stay here._

Albus nodded and gestured for them both to sit down. "Now, Lucius, Nell understands a little of why you are here and has offered to commit to something that should help you greatly." Lucius smirked as he sat down, leaning back with his hands together.

"Really? And what might _she _be able to offer me?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, if you don't damn well shut up," she grumbled, tying back her hair which was still wet from the snow. Lucius looked at her with a disbelieving smile and settled. His curiosity had been piqued anyway; there seemed to be great mystery surrounding his protection, and calling Nell in was the final piece of a rather intriguing jigsaw.

"What do you know of the East Lucius?" Dumbledore asked. Lucius shrugged. "Very little myself. Of course, I know of Eastern witches and wizards but I've not had the pleasure of actually meeting such a distinguished individual." His tone was cold and dripping with sarcasm. Nell raised an eyebrow.

"You have," she smiled sweetly. "I'm an Eastern witch." The brief flicker of shock in Lucius' calm face was very satisfying to her. "My family were too. You remember them, right..." she started, but the old man put a withered hand on her arm and gave her a reproving look over the top of his spectacles.

"So you're an Eastern witch," Lucius mused, examining his knuckles. "Then why were you carrying a wand when we met before?"

"I was still in training then," she said stiffly, sitting back in her chair as if that explained everything. He looked to the older man for some clarity.

"Eastern witches are taught to use magic without a physical embodiment, yet while they are still learning and up to the time they come of age, it is a necessity that they carry a wand as we do. Once they are trained, they no longer need the wand, and are much more capable than ordinary witches and wizards," Albus explained.

Lucius ran a finger across his lips thoughtfully. "Then they would be useful alliances for the Dark Lord," he said quietly.

"Yes, except no Eastern witch or wizard within their right mind would join him," Nell said bitterly. He flicked his gaze up to meet hers but she wasn't looking at him; she was staring into the fire.

"What has the East got to do with me? Am I to go there?" he asked.

Nell laughed. "Fat chance. As if I'd take a newly 'reformed' Death Eater to one of the best kept secrets of the Wizarding World."

"Have you heard of 'Binding'?" Dumbledore asked quickly, moving the topic along. He had conjured tea for himself and was sipping tea from the china cup very delicately.

"No," Lucius admitted shortly.

"It is an Eastern practice; it is used really in the most dire of circumstances, usually between two Eastern individuals. "However," Albus added, glancing at Nell who was still not giving the conversation her full attention, "it can be performed between an Eastern and an ordinary wizard."

"Yes, but you still haven't explained what it is, old man," Lucius tutted impatiently. He was feeling weary himself and if this 'Binding' was going to take all night, he'd rather wait until the morning.

"_It_ is a magical vow, which binds two people together," Dumbledore continued, not phased by the tone from the man opposite him. ""When you are Bound, you will be conscious of each others presence and whereabouts, each others deepest fears and memories."

Lucius stared at him disbelieving. "Forgive me," he sneered, "but surely this 'Binding' is incredibly risky?"

"If you are telling the truth, then you can have no objections," Nell replied blankly, looking at him with a strange expression.

He narrowed his eyes. "I merely thought…"

"I know what you were thinking," Nell said rising. "If I know where you are, then you can't run back to your precious master!"

"I will not return to the Dark Lord," he said calmly and resolutely, taking his time to calm his anger. "This simply seems a way for you to keep an eye on me, as it were. Hardly trusting is it?" he smirked. The true nature of his objection had nothing to do with his own privacy and more to do with the fact he was less than enthusiastic to tie himself to the young woman opposite. Living alongside her would be worse enough, but to know her deepest pains, and memories? _Insufferable,_ Lucius thought. _I'd sooner listen to the whines of the teenagers at Hogwarts._

"Well, forgive _me,_" Nell retorted, "But you're not exactly trustworthy." She paused. "Besides, what Albus hasn't mentioned is that through the nature of the Binding, you are deeply protected by Eastern magic. Should you be attacked by the Death Eaters, as you claim you might be," her tone was condescending, as if she considered him cowardly, "then the same power that exists in me will serve to protect you."

"How poetic," he said sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't want it," she shrugged. "It has no bearing on me."

"And what's to stop Little Miss Vengeance here, from handing me over to those who seek me," he asked, nodding his cane in the direction of Nell.

"I can't harm you, and you cannot harm me. If anything terrible happens to you, then I suffer the same fate. That stays in place until someone undoes the Binding." She looked perturbed at the thought, looking down into the fire from where she stood by the hearth.

"Ah," Lucius said, "So you _have _to shield me, to save your own skin."

"The Order deems you as important."

"You're avoiding my point, Nell." Lucius stared at her with such intensity she turned her back on him to try and dispel it. "It's an entirely selfish motive."

She glared at him pointedly. "I am many things but selfish is not one of them."

He turned his attentions back to the headmaster who was quietly observing their interaction.

"What if there are desires, thoughts or memories I do not wish Miss Blakely to see?" he asked.

"At first it will be impossible, I'm afraid." Dumbledore smiled. "Through time, Nell can teach you a form of Eastern Occlumency and Legimency that will shield some things that are entirely personal. However, the nature of _your_ mind's privacy is difficult. We need your thoughts and plans to be open." He was blunt though he spoke kindly. "She will always know where you are and vice versa. That cannot be changed, unless the Bind is broken."

"Ah," Lucius said again. "So should I wander…"

"I'll always be right behind you," she smiled, but with a glint in her eye.

"And I you," Lucius reminded her, causing her smile to drop.

"It is also noted that only _I _may undo your binding, or the High Wizard of the East," Dumbledore interrupted.

Lucius pondered over the advantages and disadvantages of the whole process and wondered if this was wise. However, in his circumstances, he had very little choice and nowhere else to go. The people opposite him knew that surely. He largely objected to being their pawn but as a desperate man, with no means anymore, maybe he would have to swallow his pride.

"Fine, let's begin, shall we," he said rising from his seat. Nell shot up also.

"You're awfully jittery, Nell. I hope you won't be like this all the time," he simpered. Nell pulled a face.

"Don't be a child," she replied. Albus rose from his seat fluidly and gestured to Nell expectantly, as if she knew what to do. She gritted her teeth and stuck a hand out in front of her.

"Take her hand Lucius," Dumbledore coaxed gently. Lucius clenched his jaw, and took her hand gently. They both found each others hands like ice, still cold from the brief walk in the snow, and entirely unpleasing to have to touch one another's skin. Nell concealed a shudder.

"Now, it is fairly simple," Dumbledore continued. "Much like an Unbreakable Vow, you will be joined through your hands in a moment, but you will have to repeat some Eastern words, if you can get your mouth around them Lucius." The blonde haired man looked at him scathingly, but Albus didn't seem to notice.

"Nell, you begin as you know the words," he suggested. She swallowed hard and meeting Lucius' cold grey eyes; she spoke the first few words very softly.

"_Ai shol teiraer_…" The soft hiss of the words reminded Lucius of Parseltongue but they were far more beautiful and he froze as he realised it was his turn to speak.

"It means 'I bind myself'," Nell said simply, and quietly.

"Ai…_ai shol teiraer," _he managed and was surprised at the words coming from his mouth; soft but ancient, they rolled from his tongue. No sooner had he spoken them, when a lilac beam of light seemed to begin somewhere beneath their clasped hands, hot and bright, before snaking up their arms in wispy tendrils. Lucius found himself narrowing his eyes against the glare of the light but Nell was staring at it, mesmerized.

"And now the rest of the Bind," Dumbledore said calmly. "Repeat after me Nell…_I solemnly swear to protect this man's life at all cost, to value him and his wellbeing, to see no harm befalls him while he is under my charge." _Nell repeated the words dryly and the light surged in her direction.

"Lucius, you have to…"

"Yes, yes, old man," Lucius said impatiently. "Go on."

"_I solemnly swear to not harm this woman, to see no harm befalls her, to value her and her wellbeing and respect the boundaries she places upon me." _Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't been controlled by a woman yet and he didn't intend to start. Dumbledore seemed to sense his hesitation and smiled. "It really is the only way, Lucius. Unless you want to brave the..."

"I solemnly swear," Lucius began through gritted teeth, ignoring Nell's smirk. Once he'd completed the words, the light between them surged once again before the tendrils unwound themselves from their forearms and remained in their entwined fingers.

"Say the final incantations," Dumbledore said quietly, holding his wand on top of their hands.

"_Ai shol teiraer..._to you, Lucius Malfoy," Nell started blankly, meeting his eyes in a quick flash. There was something cold behind them, but he held her gaze.

"_Ai shol teiraer, _to you, Eleanor Blakely."

The light dimmed and lessened into just a glow from where they were joined, and as they began to slip languidly into one another's consciousness, Lucius Malfoy and Eleanor Blakely were Bound.


	4. Turning Points

_Hey guys, sorry about the long time between updates but this one, the next and the sixth chapter should be up in quick succession. I got hideous writer's block, but we all know how that feels. Anyway, this chapter shows Nell and Lucius delving into each others minds for the first time. And it ain't pretty. _

_Review as always! Thanks chums. RdF_

Duplicity

Chapter 4 – Turning Points

Nell found herself standing on the edge of a dark room and realised instantly this was a memory and it was not one of her own. Her eyes scanned the setting for Lucius and there he was, about twelve feet away, dressed head to toe in black and joined by his fellow Death Eaters. Voldemort was sitting in a seat lazily examining his wand. Nell felt a gasp escape her lips; a gasp that none of the shadows of Lucius' memory responded to. He was even more disturbing in person; his face was twisted into an evil grin, and he looked more like a deformed reptile than a man. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she moved closer. They were discussing something.

"Where is Draco?" Voldemort asked in a low hiss. Nell watched as Lucius turned to his son, who she now spotted standing beside his father. His hair was longer than when they had last met, although it had been a brief glimpse, and now the young man looked drawn; if possible he was thinner, and his grey eyes that he had gotten from his father were accentuated by big dark circles.

He stepped forward and faced his master. Nell felt sick as she saw how adoringly they all looked at the snake like wizard in the chair; he looked so weak for someone who was ruling the Wizarding World with an iron grip. If she hadn't of been a mere whisper, she would have like to go over and snap him like a twig. However, Draco trembled slightly in his presence.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco answered, bowing slightly.

"You have displeased me," was the short reply. The Death eaters looked at each other and murmured.

"Silence!" Voldemort demanded. His eyes fell in narrowed slits to Draco's humble expression. "I asked you to bring me the girl."

"I know, my Lord," Draco said quietly.

"Then why, dear boy, do I not have her?"

Draco met his master's eyes and then looked to his father. "I...Granger was heavily protected by the Advance Guard."

Nell stepped into a space beside a Death Eater so she could see Lucius, Draco and Voldemort's faces clearly. She remembered the attack that Draco spoke of; they had come for Hermione, surprising everyone, but the Order had repelled their attack efficiently, with minimal casualties. Why had Voldemort wanted Hermione? Nell supposed she would soon find out.

"She was key to the next stage of my plan. You knew that. And you failed."

His words seemed to visibly wound Draco, but his father stepped forward, bowing his head. "My Lord," Lucius said smoothly and quietly. "There are other ways to procure young Potter. The night in the Department of Mysteries proved that."

"No, you are mistaken Lucius," Voldemort hissed rising. "That proved that the people who claim to follow me are incapable of performing the simplest of tasks. I did not get what I wanted that time either."

Lucius did not move.

"The fact of the matter is, not that we were evaded by Dumbledore's Order once again," their master sneered, "but that your son had her within his grasp and did not do what was necessary!"

He had barely raised his voice but his tone shook right through Nell. She felt the Death Eaters beside her stiffen. The air was filled with anticipation; they were waiting for something and it did not seem pleasant.

"Hermione…" Draco tried to say.

"_Hermione_?" Voldemort sneered but no one around him met his amusement with any laughter. "You were alone with the Mudblood. You had your orders. And you did not do what was asked. This is not the first time you have failed, and I have serious doubts whether it will be the last. Quite frankly, young Malfoy, you're a liability." Voldemort was circling the blonde boy menacingly. Lucius had stepped back into the ring of followers and a mixture of emotions passed over his cool face; anxiety, anger, _fear_.

"I cannot have liabilities," Voldemort said in a low voice by Draco's ear.

"No," Lucius said suddenly, in a quiet voice. "You can't mean…"

"He is no good to us, Lucius. He cannot live. I cannot let a Death Eater wander around knowing the secrets I have shared. He cannot live so he must die." The cruelty of his words astounded Nell, although she knew him to be a cruel man. They cut Draco like knives and the boy began to visibly dissolve before everyone's eyes.

"Please," he began to beg, whimpering and crying. "Please, no, I'll take an Unbreakable Vow."

Voldemort said nothing, only pacing as he were a judge listening to a convict.

"Can I speak for my son?" Lucius asked; his voice much more even than it would have been if Nell were pleading for her child's life; not a tremble shook in Lucius' deep voice. She crossed her arms and glared at him as a familiar surge of hatred pulsed through her. Why should she care if he was distressed?

Voldemort stopped very close to her, and although he was nothing but a memory, he skin grew cold and she shivered. She was close enough to touch the man.

"No," Voldemort said shortly. "He is of age."

Draco made a pathetic whimper. "Father! Help me!" he said turning to the blonde haired man. Draco fell to his knees but continued to look at up at Lucius, with real terror in his face and eyes. "Father…" he trailed off into a choking sob.

"I am tired of this," Voldemort said wearily. "_Avada Kedavra_."

He had said it so blankly that Nell hadn't been sure she'd heard it correctly, but the blinding emerald jet that shot out of the wand at straight into the chest of young Draco awoke her panic.

"No!" she cried, reaching out as the boy's broken body flew back, instantly lifeless and landing in a sprawled heap at the feat of another Death Eater. It took her a few moments to realise she had been the only one to make a sound, apart from the last strangled cry the blonde haired boy had made. She turned expectantly to Lucius. His face was pale and he looked as if he were about to be sick. Dragging his eyes from his son's body, he bowed his head before Voldemort.

The snake man looked at his follower as if waiting for some retaliation, _daring _him to defy his control. But Lucius never spoke a word. Nell could see his shoulders trembling slightly as he fought some kind of emotion that was rattling through him.

"Say something you spineless coward!" she cried, although she knew that she couldn't be heard. Lucius' head snapped up, having composed himself and met the eyes of his master. Voldemort cocked his bald head, and narrowed his slits once more.

"Have you anything to say, Lucius?" he murmured.

"Nothing, my…Lord." Lucius was blank and calm. Voldemort looked impressed.

"Your loyalty to me is exemplary," the Dark Lord said, touching Lucius' face with his thin skeletal fingers. Lucius didn't even flinch under his touch. "I am well pleased with you."

The blonde haired man didn't speak, merely bowing his head in silence before all of the Death Eaters repeated the act and they turned to file out of the dark room, leaving Voldemort alone. He didn't even pause beside his son's body. Nell began to follow Lucius; his cloak splayed out behind him as he strode away, each step echoing around the room. She wondered where he went next, but in her heart she knew. Lucius had seen the true cruelty of his Lord; although he had to lose something dear to him to have his eyes opened. He had gone to Dumbledore, told him everything, all the plans Voldemort had and then he had begged for protection so he could live alone with his own cowardice.

Having Nell know the extent to which Lucius loathed himself had never been part of the bargain.

****

Lucius opened his eyes to find himself within someone else's consciousness. Looking around and finding no Nell and no Dumbledore, he came to the conclusion this must be part of the ridiculous Binding. _Then I must be in Nell's mind, _he thought.

He was standing in a room, which he recognised as a room in Grimmauld Place. He had not seen this room in years; his recent tour showed only the sitting room and vestibule. This was the library, and it was evening. Everything he saw had a dreamlike quality to it, with a faded haziness as if he weren't really there at all. True enough, when he went to pick up a book, his fingers just couldn't seem to find it; it was he that wasn't tangible.

A sound awoke him from his investigations and he turned to see a much younger Nell stride into the room, tears streaming down her face, followed by a dark haired woman and a younger Remus Lupin. He sneered at the man, but he did not notice him – none of them did. They simply carried on as if her were not in the room. The facts clicked within his mind and he realised that it was memory he found himself witnessing, and one of Nell's. _This might even be amusing_, he thought coldly, stepping closer to observe

Nell had thrown herself on a sofa and was sobbing hysterically. The dark haired woman, whose hair fell about in loose curls, laid a hand on her friend's back, and looked to Remus for help. He shook his head as Nell's back rose and fell in jagged, hacking cries.

"Eleanor," the dark haired woman said softly, but her voice made the hairs on the back of Lucius' neck prickle. "Calm down."

"How can I be calm?" Nell said wildly, rising to show her red face and hair stuck to her wet cheeks. "My mother and Freda are dead! My father will be soon no doubt! And I have given the Dark Lord exactly what he wanted! Lucius Malfoy played me like a puppet in his twisted games, and I fell for it!"

Lucius lifted his chin slightly as realisation dawned on him.

Remus had his hands in his pockets. "That's what they do Nell; they prey on our weaknesses. You should have come to us before."

The dark haired woman shook her head at him and gave him a look. "She doesn't need to hear that. Albus has already lectured her, now she needs comforting."

Remus looked at the girl before him with a pained expression but something softer behind his eyes made him nod in understanding. She reached out for him and he brought out a hand to squeeze hers affectionately. A few seconds alter she turned her attentions back to Nell, who was trying to catch her breath.

"I'll kill him!" she cried, "I swear, Roman, if it takes everything within me, and I have to die too…I'll kill him."

The other woman, Roman, looked at her reprovingly. "No. Don't waste yourself on revenge."

Nell began to punch the sofa in rage, not listening to her friend. In the end, Roman looked to Remus, who strode around behind Nell and clamped her arms to her side. "Nell!" he said in her ear. "Do not make me cast a Sleeping Charm on you." She seemed to subdue under his threat, as if falling asleep was the last thing her frenzied mind could bear.

"You didn't see him Roman," she said, wheezing a little. "He was so charming and calm and every word that came from his mouth was poison wrapped in honey."

Lucius stiffened at her description.

"He said that it was because I had a heart that it was so easy to convince me to do what he wanted. Oh, I feel like such a fool!" she cried, her shoulders sinking in a howl. Remus still held her arms quietly.

"Well, I won't be so kind next time we meet," Nell vowed. "I'll kill him!" she repeated.

"Nell," Roman said soothingly. "He's right to some degree. You were ruled by your heart, but don't you ever change that. You have a good heart and you know what is right."

"Yeah, and a fat lot of good having a heart has done me! I wish I didn't – then this pain..." she trailed off in more racked sobs. They all listened quietly, and Lupin relinquished his grasp on her arms before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She sniffed in reply and wiped her teary face. "He'll be sorry; when I've finished my training," Nell spat, ignoring Roman. "I'll make him suffer."

Lucius was beginning to feel quite ill at her vows and threats. Had this rage truly calmed down over the years? After all, she had just said, 'if I have to die too'. They were Bound and as far as he could gather, that meant his death would immediately bring about her own. Had she really been biding her time all these years? _No,_ Lucius thought, _Dumbledore had entrusted her with this, and no one, not even the Dark Lord, could call him a great fool._

Still…women could be very convincing. Lucius abandoned his worried thoughts and looked back to the other people. Roman was looking at Remus with a strange expression." Maybe we should leave Nell to sleep," she murmured. Nell ignored them, or didn't hear them, and buried her head in her hands.

Remus nodded and whispered something under his breath. Lucius watched as Nell's eyelids began to droop and her friend's lowered her on to the sofa. Roman raised a hand, and a blanket of a rich tartan appeared in the air. She unfolded it quietly and draped it over the now sleeping girl before her, who looked so peaceful in her magic induced slumber; he almost could have questioned her outburst before if it wasn't for the tears on her face that had not dried yet and he red cheeks. Lucius swallowed hard.

"What's going to happen Roman?" Lupin asked quietly, moving around to stand beside the dark haired woman. She had risen and was standing with her hands on her hips watching her friend's breathing fall in steady motions.

"He's broken her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Roman sighed turning to him. "That everything she's working towards can be compromised if she doesn't give up this revenge thing. I doubt Malfoy will ever realise what he's done today. He's changed her, and I don't know how deep the damage is yet," she added softly.

Remus watched Roman's expression closely, as if looking for some kind of rage or anger, but she looked placid, if not a little sleepy. She glanced away, and for a moment looked right at Lucius. He straightened out and drew a deep breath even though he knew she wasn't acknowledging his presence.

"Come on," she said, managing a smile and touching his arm. "Let's go get something hot to drink." The memory started to fade; the edges of the image tinted with grey as if vanishing into a pinpoint of vision. The last thing Lucius saw was Lupin nodding and following her out, shutting the door softly so not to rouse the sleeping Nell.


	5. Roman and Hester

Duplicity

Chapter 5 – Roman and Hester

Nell stared at the ceiling of her bedroom; she hadn't moved since she got in between the covers and could find nothing in the way of sleep. After the Binding, it had been hugely awkward. She was shaking and Lucius looked perturbed. Only Dumbledore, standing sentinel over them as they had been exploring each other's psyches, remained calm. They had pretty much left it at that and excused themselves, although she saw how sick Malfoy looked already as he went to the guest bedroom. She would have smiled if she wasn't fighting so hard to ignore the rush of emotions that had already flooded from the man. Thank Merlin she was trained to block it out. She couldn't imagine how he must feel. She couldn't say she cared either.

She wriggled under the covers trying to find some warmth, and heard the distant chime of the clock downstairs. The man responsible for her family's deaths was sleeping a few doors down from her, and her mind was restless with the brief glimpse of his consciousness she had seen. _How terrible, _she mused, _to watch your son die that way. _ Nell cursed herself mentally. She shouldn't be giving him sympathy. He didn't deserve her sympathy.

Sighing, she turned on her side, facing the door or the darkened room. It was cold, but at least it had stopped snowing outside. She found her mind in utter conflict and Lucius' presence was compromising the past five years hard work – she had swore to change and to be ready to combat him the next time they met but it was proving more difficult than she had anticipated. "Suck it up," she murmured softly in the darkness, feeling her eyelids droop. So long as she didn't show him she was sorry about Draco's death, then she would still have the upper hand.

Her eyes had just begun to close and her breathing become shallow when she heard murmurs in the cottage of the garden. Shooting up, and treading quickly but quietly to the window, she saw two cloaked figures talking. Pulling on something warm, she unlatched the door to her room and crept downstairs to face whoever had stumbled across, or hunted down, the cottage.

Nell whispered "_Lumos" _under her breath, her hand beginning to glow with a dim light, and trod gently across the stone floors to the door. The voices were louder now, and she could hear they were arguing. _Should I wake Lucius, _she thought suddenly, but decided against it. They could be Muggles and his presence would only alert them. Besides, if she was in trouble, he'd know about it. Whether he'd come to help, well, that would be a different matter.

Opening the door she poked her head out. The figures, hooded and faceless for the moment, turned to her slowly. Nell frowned. "Why are you on my land?" she said, trying to sound threatening. The cloaked figures faced each other and chuckled.

"Nell, you pull the cutest expression when you're trying to be scary," one laughed.

"So, if we were Death Eaters, you were going to attack us in your…dressing gown?" the other snickered.

Nell recognised them immediately just from their voices. Extinguishing her glowing hand, she bound out into the snow, not taking any notice of her shoes getting wet. Leaping at them in an embrace, they met her in a huddle. Their hoods fell back to reveal two young women; one with blonde curls falling about her shoulders, sharp green eyes and rosy cheeks, the other who was slightly taller and paler had a long brown French plait scaling down her back, with flyaway bits of hair that had been curled by the snowy air. She looked at Nell with an amused expression.

"Come on," she smiled. "Let's go in."

"Yes, let's," the blonde girl agreed gruffly. "It's bloody freezing out here!"

Nell nodded and led them into the house, closing the door behind them. The two women swung off their cloaks, and with a flick of their hands, they vanished leaving small wet puddles of melting snow behind them. The blonde woman sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Sorry we're dropping by so late, or early," she sighed, glancing at the clock in the hall which was reading four in the morning. "But somebody got us lost."

"I did not," the pale woman said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. "You bloody well try finding your way in this weather. And your directions were _dreadful_," She shook her fringe and sighed, matching the depth of her friend's.

"Roman, my orientation skills are second to none."

The dark haired woman snorted. "You couldn't direct your way out of a paper bag Hester." She grinned to show she was joking, and the blonde woman made a face.

"So," Hester said with a grave expression. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Nell asked, bemused by her friend's entrance.

"The prodigious Mr. Malfoy," Roman said sarcastically in a low voice. "Is he here, or have you not been Bound yet?"

Nell's brow knit together in a frown and she motioned them through to the living room. "No, he's upstairs asleep. We were Bound only a few hours ago." The two women exchanged glances and looked back to their friend as they threw themselves down on the battered sofa. Roman smoothed out her dark top and began to fiddle with a pendant than hung on a silver chain around her neck. Hester pulled her cardigan around her tighter. The fire was still as strong as it had been when the ceremony had been performed and they found great comfort in its bright warmth after their long travels.

Roman lifted a hand and a book that was nestled on the coffee table, spine upwards, shot towards it. Wrapping her fingers around it, she raised an eyebrow and pulled a stern face as she addressed Nell. "This is mine," she said reprovingly, "and you don't treat _my_ books that way."

Nell grinned apologetically. "Sorry," she murmured.

Hester waved a hand impatiently. "Enough about books. I want to know what its like."

"What?" Nell said wearily.

"Inside his mind."

"Murky," Nell said, a shadow falling across her expression.

"No doubt," Roman mused softly. "Are you going to teach him the Occlumency?"

Nell looked up at her thoughtfully, examining her countenance. Roman was the same age as Hester but because of her height and face she was often mistaken for older. She was firm and blunt at times, but everyone listened to what she had to say, for she had a tone in which she spoke that touched the very recesses of your soul and made you pay attention. Her wise expression made her look calm and patient, but she concealed a hidden temper few knew about. An Eastern witch was taught to control her temper and Roman had become very good at it. If _she_ was visibly angry, then there must be something terribly wrong with what was happening.

Hester, however skilled she was as a witch and at controlling her temper, made no bones when she disagreed with something. Both witches hated injustice, Hester more so than Roman, and she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind when the time called for it. They had often pondered if that was what Sirius had found most attractive in the blonde woman; her passion. But her zeal did not make her volatile – she refocused it and Merlin help anyone who crossed her on a bad day.

"I don't know," Nell said. "Not yet, I don't think."

"Why?" Hester asked, frowning. "Surely you don't want him wandering around in your head."

"I've blocked the important parts," Nell said exclaiming. "I'm not incompetent."

"She wants him to feel her pain, just for a time," Roman said to Hester, with a knowing expression. Hester nodded.

"I see," she said, turning back to Nell.

"Don't look at me like that," Nell warned rising and standing by the fire. Her feet were cold now and she was more tired than she expected.

"Like what?" the witches chorused.

"Like you think I'm a bad person!" she cried.

"We don't think you're a bad person Nell," Roman sighed pinching the skin between her eyes. "I just think you need to assess this properly. Revenge is not the way forward. I don't know how Hester feels," she said, looking at her friend.

Hester didn't reply immediately as she thought it over. "I know he did you wrong, but was Biding yourself to him wise? How can you protect a man who, deep down, you wouldn't mind if he died?"

"I don't want him to die," Nell said in a low, sad voice. "I want him to suffer."

Neither Roman nor Hester could reply as they watched the pain twist across their friend's face in the light of the fire. Roman rose from the sofa and went over to her. "I understand," she said carefully, touching her face, "that this seemed like a good idea, but you already look fraught and…" She paused, and swallowed. "I think you should get it underdone and ask Albus to get one of us to do it."

Nell looked angry for a moment and then looked to Hester. "Don't look at _me_!" Hester said raising her arms. "He may not be Eastern, but if he wanted to, I'm sure he could exploit any weakness he sees in you."

"So I need to be stronger, is what you're saying?" Nell asked, her bottom lip trembling a little.

Roman shook her head. "If you try to get any stronger, Eleanor, I think you'll crack wide open."

Nell looked at her with a terrified expression but knew immediately that she was right. She had tried to become so hard; only a few hours into the Binding and she was already being affected by the surge of emotions from the man. She hadn't realised.

"This isn't _me_," she said shakily. "It's _him_. His son, his son was murdered, by the Dark Lord. That's why he came to Albus. I saw the whole thing when we were Bound; I shouldn't care, I don't _want _to care," she added angrily. "But I can't help it."

"There's no shame in emotions, Nell," Hester reassured her. "We get by just fine, and I am most certainly not some kind of emotionless robot."

Nell didn't say anything. Hester raised a hand. "I hate to say it, and be the bearer of bad news," she said gently. "But has it occurred to you that this has made him change? That perhaps he wants to genuinely do what is right? After all, he did go to Albus immediately, putting his own life in danger to bring down Voldemort."

When her friend didn't reply, she rose and continued.

"Maybe he needs your influence, and the strength of your character to convince him that his actions were right."

"I'll be honest," Nell spat, "after all this, I wouldn't care if I never saw his face again. You can't ask me to forgive him!"

"We're not," Roman said firmly; her still, strong voice ringing in the midst of the tense atmosphere. "We're asking you to think, and use your judgment and not be foolish."

The clock in the hallway chimed five and Hester looked at Nell's drawn face. "Look, you should sleep," she said soothingly. "We'll leave and come back another time. We just came to check on you, on our way back from the East."

"What's happening with…" Nell began to ask but Roman raised a hand. "Not now. Go to bed."

Nell nodded obligingly like a young child and then shut the door as she left the room. Roman looked to Hester as they listened to their friend's footsteps up the old creaking stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Hester asked.

"She can't kill him, and she knows that. I don't believe this is a suicide mission. But I doubt she's strong enough to break him in the ways he wants to."

"This revenge thing is ridiculous!" Hester huffed, crossing her arms. "She's obsessed."

"Wouldn't you be?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a faint smile.

"Not like this," Hester laughed bitterly. "She's misguided. If she doesn't control herself, his emotions will seep through until she goes mad. As hard as he is, and as callous, I doubt that spiel he gave her all those years about his none existent conscience is true and if it is, the long sleeping morals of Lucius Malfoy are being rudely awakened by his troubles."

"I agree," Roman sighed wearily. "He obviously feels some remorse over his past. But he's proud, and so is she. With neither admitting it, and a strong Bind between them…"

"I guess we have to give them both the benefit of the doubt," Hester concluded.

"I mean, the Binding has its advantages and Nell will be able to know instantly if he returns to his old ways," Roman thought aloud as she conjured their cloaks with a wave of her hand. "Maybe we should…" she paused and looked at Hester with a pained expression.

"I know," Hester said. "I was just thinking it."

The two women sighed in unison and thought of Grimmauld Place; they had been heading there to report to the Order and if they were entirely honest, they were both more than a little excited about being reunited with Remus and Sirius. Hester made a strange noise that sounded a little bit like a displeased grunt and sat down again. "We'll have to let them know we won't be coming for a while," she said quietly.

"I want to see Remus just as much as you want to see Padfoot," Roman added, "but Nell needs a watchful gaze, just for now. And who better than us?"

Hester drummed her fingers on the arm of the sofa and nodded. "She might feel better at having us here just until she's gained control of it."

Roman nodded and closed her eyes. She was tired and missed Remus, but Nell was their friend and Family first; ties forged in the East were stronger than those in the ordinary Wizarding World. That was something Lucius and Nell were finding out the unpleasant way.


End file.
